Nibblin'
by pixie5
Summary: S/D fic. Dawn is sixteen and trying to make her own life, but it's not easy while a certain vamp is showing some feelings toward her, and she doesn't know how she feels.
1. Part 1

****

Author's notes: 

Well, this is a story a thought of a while ago, but I didn't write it until now. Hope you guys like it. btw, I know Buffy did come back, but in my fic, she didn't. (Couldn't think of a better tittle for the fic, sorry =P) 

****

Spike leaned against the tree, watching the house in the shadows. He'd be coming here since she had died. It had been a while now. Years, actually. But still there was something holding him to this house. Just then, a window lit catching Spike's attention. It was Dawn's. Had she seen him? Maybe. He didn't know. But is she had, he could talk to her. 

She climbed down her window. But she wasn't coming to him. He passed through him without even looking at him. He guessed she had not seen him, but he was still disappointed. 

She was wearing black leather pants, and a red blouse. And Spike couldn't help notice how well they fitted in her. 

She walked to a car that was parked in front of the house. Spike hadn't even noticed it. She came in it, and they drove away. 

Spike was startled. What had just happened? He lit a cigarette and wait a few hours, but midnight came, and she still hadn't returned. He decided to return to the cemetery. Just when he was walking away, he saw the car parking in front of the Summers' house. 

Funny, he thought, how they still called it the Summer's, even though there was just one Summer girl left. 

He'd have to talk to Dawn about this. About sneaking out. But not now. 

He returned the next two weeks, but just to make sure she made it to her room. 

He returned the next Friday. About the same time, Dawn sneaked out, too. But this time, when she returned, she was drunk. Spike could smell it, see it. She had some trouble climbing up again. And she didn't exactly keep it down, either. Spike wondered how Willow and Tara didn't wake up. Anyway, he couldn't talk to her like this. 

But one night, she didn't get out of the car alone. A guy, about her age, walked her to the door.

Dawn giggled. "They don't know I went to that party." 

The guy raised an eyebrow. 

"I sneaked out, I always do."

He smiled. "You," he said, pointing with his finger, "are such a liar. Lying like that to your... what did you say they were, again?"

"It doesn't matter," she said. "You didn't have to walk me, you know."

"I wanted to," the boy said. "Besides, I wanted to know if you could walk straight," he said, grinning at her.

"Hey! I didn't get drunk today," she said. "It was fun, though. Getting drunk. Well, not the part when my head hurt like hell the next day."

He laughed. "What did you tell, eh, the girls with you live?"

"You have a problem with lesbianism, don't you?" she said, grinning. The boy blushed. "Don't worry, Mark. I won't talk about it with you. I just told him I was a flu, or a virus or something."

"Did they buy it?"

"Totally."

And then silence. 

Dawn broke it. "Well," she said. "I guess I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah..."

He started to walk again, but changed his mind. "Dawn?" he said.

"Mmm?" 

Dawn turned around to face him. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his mouth, kissing her. Dawn put her arms around his neck gently, returning his kiss. 

Spike felt the urge to separate them, but controlled himself. Dawn shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be sneaking out at night, and kissing boys. She was just... sixteen! Wasn't she? That wasn't the point, anyway. The point was that... this was not right.

This time _Mark_ left. Dawn started to move to make her way into her room. But Spike wasn't let her go just like this.

"Had fun, Nibblet?" he said. 

Dawn turned to him, started. Then she rolled her eyes.

"Spike," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Funny. I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"I just went to a party. I have to have some fun in my life, you know."

"Sneaking out at night, and getting drunk?"

Dawn glared at him. "Have you been spying on me?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it that..."

"How would you call it, then?" she said, angrily.

"Protecting you."

"And would you care to explain me, how, exactly, are you protecting me standing here?"

Spike opened his mouth a couple of times, but no sound came from it.

"That's what I thought," she said, before starting to climb up to her room. 

She was almost there, when Spike finally found his voice.

"You're not going to a party next Friday."

She turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"Because it's not right for you to sneak out like that, without telling anybody where you're going."

"Oh, now you're going to tell me what's right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on, Spike. You're a vampire. You kill people, you feed from people's blood!"

Spike was shocked on her reaction. "I don't anymore, and you bloody know it, Nibblet."

"You would if you could," shesaid.

"That's not true. I wouldn't be here if I didn't bloody care about you," he said, slightly hurt. 

"You don't. You just come here because Willow asked you to!"

Dawn was almost yelling, and Spike wondered how come Willow and Tara hadn't heard them. 

"Keep it down, pet. You're gonna wake the witches up."

"Oh, so now you don't want them to know? You ground me, but Tara and Willow can't find out?"

"Exactly."

"Gosh! You're so annoying!" she said, before disappearing into her room. 

Spike walked slowly to the cemetery, wondering why it affected to him so much what Dawn had said. And _why_, why had he felt so angry when she had kissed that guy. 


	2. Part 2

****

Author's note: Hi! New chapter. I didn't have anything to do, so I pasted it. Hope you like it. please, please, please, review!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's mine. Just the plot. 

"Spike, can I come in?"

"Sure, Red. 'Passions' just finished," said Spike, turning to face Willow. Sure she wanted something, she never came to his crypt to hang. 

Like Dawn used to. 

"So, what brings you to my little home?"

Willow looked at the floor, ashamed that she was obviously going to ask something to him. 

"Well, I was wondering," she started, without looking at him. "If you could watch over Dawn tonight. Tara and I wanted to go out, you know, it's been a while since we last went on a date or something, and Xander and Anya, well, now that they're married..."

Spike looked up at her. "Sure. I'll take care of her. I'll bet she won't like the idea, though."

"Yeah... but she kind of enjoys being with you. I guess she won't mind that much if it's you," she said, shrugging. 

"I'll do it." 

"Thanks," the witch said, while walking away smiling widely. 

So, he was going to spend the night with Dawn. And -he found out -he was looking forward to it.

Spike walked into the Summer's house. He heard some noise in the kitchen. The noise made clearer. It was Dawn yelling. 

"No way! There's no way I'm staying with Spike! Besides, I'm sixteen for God's sake! I don't need a baby sitter."

"Dawnie, we just do this because we worry about you. You know we live in a town full of vampires and stuff," Tara's voice tried to explain.

"They can't come in if I don't invite them! I'm not planning on inviting them in. How stupid you think I am? And I don't invite Spike, either!"

"He's already invited, Dawnie."

"Well, then de-invite him!"

"Dawn, what's the problem? I thought you liked Spike," Willow said, in a concerned voice.

"Well, I don't anymore."

Spike decided it was time to make his appearance.

"Hey, everybody," he said, starting them all. 

"Hi, Spike. Um, Tara and I were just leaving. Thanks again for staying with Dawn," Willow said, relieved that she could escape of Dawn's suddenly explode of hormones.

"See ya," Spike said to them. When they had left, he turned to Dawn. "So, I assume that you're still mad at me."

"I'm not talking to you," she said, before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Oh, come on, Lil'Bit. It's just a party."

"No! It's you, not trusting in me. And you spying me."

"Well, you didn't exactly trust in us -_me_- sneaking out like that,"

"I was just trying to have some fun, Spike! And it's not like Willow and Tara are gonna let me go, they still think of me like that fourteen year old girl that can't take care of herself! Everybody does!"

"I don't," Spike said, walking closer to her. Their bodies were just inches away now. 

"Of course you do. You just hang around with me because you promised Buffy you would. You wouldn't if you shouldn't. You are just here because Willow asked you to come!"

Spike grabbed her by the shoulders, making her shiver.

"That is so not bloody true!" he said, looking for her eyes with his.

"Yeah, right." She looked down. Spike leaned closer. 

"Really," he said, before taking another step towards her, closing the space between them. And then he kissed her.

****

Author's note: So, what do you think? I know it's kind of short, but oh, well. Don't forget to review! 


	3. Part 3

****

Author's note: Hi! Next chapter is up. Hope you enjoy it. r/r!

For a moment, Dawn was tempted to kiss him back. He was cute -really cute -and the feeling of his cold body pressed against hers... besides, God knew he was a good kisser.

But she controlled herself. He was trying to toy with her. Well, that was a game two could play. Besides, she was dating a totally cute guy. She pushed him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled. Spike stared at her. That wasn't the reaction he'd expected. "God, Spike. I have a boyfriend."

"You... you do?" he said, unable to think of anything else.

"Yes! God, as if you didn't know. The guy you saw me _kiss_ yesterday! Gees!" 

Dawn tried to act as if the kiss had not meant anything at all. But she felt really uncomfortable, and she certainly had felt _something_. 

Spike was disappointed. And embarrassed. And jealous. 

And just then, the phone rang, breaking the awkward moment. Dawn ran into the kitchen again, relieved. 

Spike leaned against the wall, listening to her.

"Hello?... hi, Janice...tonight?.. I can't...grounded...I got busted...no, not Willow...you don't know him... but why don't you come over?...yeah, I'm sure...I know... I know! Aren't they annoying?... really?... is he cute?... yeah, Mark... well, but he's cute, and has a bit of brain, and he's nice too...(she giggled).. yeah, he is a good kisser...I know, that's hard to find... yeah...I rented this movie with Brad Pitt...does it really matter?...yeah, I'll see you in twenty minutes, then...Bye." 

Dawn hung up and walked in the living room, avoiding Spike's eyes, intending to get to her room safety.

"You can't bring friends over," Spike said, emotionless.

"I can. Willow told me I could." And she left.

Twenty five minutes later someone knocked the door. 

"I'll get it!" Dawn yelled, running down the stairs. Her friend Janice was there. "Hey!" she greeted her.

"Hi," she said. Spike remained sat in the couch in the living room, and the two girls didn't see him while walking to the kitchen. 

Spike decided he'd listen to their conversation a little, before introducing himself. 

"God, I'm starving," Dawn announced. "You want anything?"

"No, I'm on a diet."

"Again? I swear, if you get thinner, you'll disappear."

The girls laughed again.

"So," Dawn said. "Who's was this party you wanted to go?"

"Dunno. I was with my brother walking in the park when this guy came to us and handed us a flier."

"And why didn't you go with him, your brother I mean?"

"He had a date with his girlfriend. I don't know what he sees in that girl. He'd be better off alone. With someone else. Even with you!" Janice said.

Dawn laughed. "C'mon. I'm dating Mark." She gave it a second thought. "Not that I'd mind. Your brother is hot."

"Dawn!" Janice cried. "It's my brother you're talking about. Gross!" 

"What? You started it," she said, still laughing. 

"So, who caught you last night? You said it wasn't Willow, so who was it?"

"Me," Spike said, walking in the kitchen. Dawn rolled her eyes. Janice looked up and down at him, with a 'wow, he is hot' look in her face. 

"Don't worry," Dawn said to Janice. "I'll go next Friday."

"No, you won't," Spike said. 

Dawn glared at him. "Hold on a minute," she said to Janice, grabbing Spike's arm and leading out of the kitchen.

"I _am_ going to next Friday's party." It was a statement. 

"Not if I tell Willow that you've been sneaking out."

Dawn glared at him, again. And then a thought came to her mind. "If you tell her I've been going to parties," she said, "I'll tell her and the rest of the Scoobies that you kissed me." 

Spike stared at her. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. And then you'd get your sorry ass staked."

Spike remained quiet, just staring at her. 

"That's what I thought," she said before walking in the kitchen again.

Spike stood there, with a mixture of hurt and disappointment in his stomach. 

"That hottie kissed you?!" He heard Janice cry. "That's not fair. You always get the cute guys!" 

And then giggles. Why had he accepted to watch over Dawn? This obviously had not come out the way he wanted. And were now laughing about him? Laughing at the kiss? Well, he had not found it a bit funny.

****

Author's note: Haha! I like making Spike mad! I'm expecting to paste the next chapter soon. Please review! 


	4. Part 4

****

Author's note: New chapter! Hope you enjoy it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review!

Janice left near midnight. Her brother picked her up. With Spike found really annoying, when he started to flirt with Dawn. And even more annoying when she flirted back. Didn't he have a girlfriend? Didn't _Dawn_ have a boyfriend?

While they finally left, Dawn walked into the kitchen, avoiding Spike. She opened the fridge, took the milk and grabbed some cookies and started to walk out. Usually, she's sit and talk to him for hours, but she was too... embarrassed. And so was he. But he couldn't just sit there and pretend nothing had happened. 

"Dawn, wait," he said. "We need to talk."

She turned around to face him. "Uh, Spike, don't you mind if we talk later? It's just... it's past midnight and I really should get some sleep."

She didn't wait for his response, and disappeared rapidly up the stairs. 

Dawn woke up the next morning with an feeling of emptiness in her stomach. Or was it in her chest? Whatever. She felt empty. 

Memories of the previous day rushed into her mind. She had being mad with Spike for grounding her. And then he had kissed her. Now that she hadn't expected. And it had felt...wow. She couldn't describe it. And for some reason she wanted it to happen again. She knew she shouldn't. She was dating Mark. Not that it was something really serious, they were just going out for three weeks, but still, he was such a nice guy and always gentle with her... she didn't want to hurt him. 

But Spike was different. He had always been there for her, and she knew him since Buffy was alive... many years ago. This guy, he'd known him a month and a half ago. And there was something about Spike... she didn't know what it was, maybe the way he smiled, or the way he teased her, or the way he was kind of scary, or forbidden. 

But Spike shouldn't know. Not now that she knew he wasn't indifferent to her. 

"Morning," Dawn said to Willow and Tara.

"Hey, Dawnie," Willow greeted her. "Did you have fun with Spike last night?"

Dawn made a face. "Actually, Janice came over."

Willow shot her a look. "With her brother?"

"No, Will, just her."

"Hey, Dawn, what do you want for breakfast?" Tara asked, preventing a lecturing coming from Willow's part. 

Dawn shot her a 'thank you so much' look "Eh, I think I'll just have a bowl of cereal," she said, grabbing the milk out of the fridge. 

The rest of the day went much normally. Boring. But it was a Sunday, so it was fine. Until about five o-clock. The phone rang, the bell rang. Dawn went to answer the phone while Willow opened the door.

There it was Spike. 

"Hi," Willow said, slightly confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was thinking..." _how to make this sound convincing_, he thought "that maybe you and your witch would like to go out again tonight... so I'm offering to look over Dawn."

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you, Spike," Willow said, still confused. "But we're not going out tonight."

"Besides Spike," Dawn said, coming in the scene. "I kind of have plans today."

"You do?" both Spike and Willow said. 

Dawn turned to Willow. "Well, that was Mark the one that just called," she said, shyly. "He's this guy that I've been kind of dating. And well, he just asked if I wanted to go see a movie or something today. Can I go?" she said hopefully. 

Spike shot Dawn a look, which she ignored. "Please?"

Spike thought Willow wouldn't let Dawn go. But she just looked at her lovingly. "Oh, my God. Of course you can go, Dawn. Just don't come home too late. There is school tomorrow."

"Thank you, Will!" she said, happily, giving her a quick hug, before shooting Spike a triumphal look, and walking out of the house.

Spike stared at her while she walked away. "You shouldn't have let her go," he said after a moment, to Willow.

"Why not?"

"Because," he said. "She's just sixteen! She shouldn't be dating, and going out at this time."

Willow looked at him as if he was crazy. "What are you talking about? She's _sixteen_, of course she can date. Besides, it's not that late. And that gives Tara and me some time alone together. Unless you're planning to stay?"

Spike walked through the streets. It was depressing. Everybody was having fun but him. In fact, he was having a terrible time. 

He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss with Dawn. And now she was in a date with some guy. She didn't seem to care about the kiss; she even used it to blackmail him. 

Dawn laughed at Mark's joke. She was sure it was funny -his jokes always were -but she hadn't heard it. She felt empty. She looked at Mark. His smiling face just for her. She knew many girls would die to be in her position. Mark was one of the most chased guys in school. He was cute, nice, gentle, funny. 

So how come she kept thinking about Spike?

She turned her head, so Mark wouldn't see the confusion in her eyes. 

And then she saw him. At first she wasn't sure it was him. But as he came closer, she knew it was him. Apparently, he hasn't seen her, but it was a matter of seconds before he did. She couldn't let him know she wasn't having all that a good time.

She turned around and linked her arm with Mark's, and turned to see him. 

So now it was decided. This was one of the most miserable nights of his life. Well, it was worse when Buffy died, but at least back then Dawn found support on him, now she didn't want to see him. 

He looked up, hearing a familiar laugh. Dawn's. She was with that guy. He looked her with the eyes... she was just a few steps away. 

For a moment Spike was sure she had seen him. Her eyes were directly staring at him... or so he thought. But then she turned to the guy and linked her arm with him, making him chuckle. 

Dawn leaned up -after giving Spike a quick glance -and kissed Mark, who, obviously, returned the kiss. This time he was _sure_ she had seen him!

Dawn broke the kiss. Mark still had his arms around her waist.

"Why was that for?" he asked.

Dawn shrugged. "Didn't you like it?"

"Of course I liked it."

"Don't complain, then," she said, teasingly.

"I wasn't complaining," he said, before kissing her. 

Ok, this was enough! He wasn't let her toy with him like that. Besides, she had lied. She wasn't in the movies, like she'd said she'd be. And it was late, anyway. Tara and Willow should be grateful.

He walked where she was, still kissing that guy. 

"Hello, Bit," he said, starting the guy, while Dawn looked at him with a murderous look. 

"What the hell are you doing?" she said, angrily. 

"You said that a lot lately," he said, mischievously. Dawn glared at him. "Well, I happened to be walking down the street and saw you standing here with your... friend. And I guessed you might wanna go home, since you have school tomorrow."

"I don't. You can go now," she said, rudely. 

"Don't you bloody talk to me like that," Spike answered, hotly.

"Don't _you_ talk to me like that! Willow and Tara can call me if they're worried. They have my cell number. So, please go now."

"I won't."

"You heard her, mate. Stop bugging her," Mark said. Dawn put a hand in his arm. "Mark," she whispered. "C'mon, he's not worth it."

She grabbed him and lead him away. While Spike stood standing there, feeling dumb. And hurt. 

****

Author's note: What do you think? Please tell me! Just don't be mean... but please, please, please, review!


	5. Part 5

****

Author's note: New chapter! Hope you like it. Please review!

Spike groaned as he walked back to the cemetery. If it was happening what he thought it was, he was in serious problem. He knew that, whenever you get some affection with a Summer girl, you get hurt, you loose her. It happened with Joyce, with Buffy, and, if he didn't do something soon, it'd happen with Dawn. He didn't know how it'd happened. Maybe years ago, when Buffy had died. He had promised Buffy he'd take care of her, and he had. Dawn had become sort of his protegee. But being a human (well, not exactly a human, but that didn't matter), she grew up. And he found himself not needed by her anymore. And that hurt. For it was Dawn the only one that cared about him before. Without her, what he had left? No. He was just hurting himself. He wouldn't do this. The best would be to avoid Dawn.

His plan didn't work, though. The very next day the witch asked him if he could look after Dawn after 10, for she and Tara would be out patrolling or something. He hadn't an excuse to refuse, so he had to agree. 

So there he was now. Standing in the front porch about to knock the door, when it suddenly opened. There was Tara in the door.

"Spike, hi!" she greeted. "You're early. Well, it doesn't matter. Come in." 

Either she was very happy or she had had a lot of coffee. 

He nodded at her and walked in. Dawn was lying in the couch talking by the phone. She was wearing sweat pants and a lousy pony tail. For the goofy smile in her lips, Spike guessed she was talking to that stupid git of the night before. 

"Hello, pet," he said, as casually as he managed. She just looked up at him and gave him a little wave. Friendly wave. Friendly. No eyes rolling, no sighing. Just, friendly, casual wave. Well, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad night. 

Tara and Willow left, and about half on hour later Dawn was still talking in the phone, while Spike watched the TV. About another fifteen minutes had passed when she finally hung up. She walked over where Spike was. 

"Hey," she said, casually. 

"Hi, pet. Finished your world discussing talk?"

Dawn actually _smiled_ at this. After days of hating each other, she was just being nice. Just like that.

"Yeah, we decided that for the moment moving to Venus wasn't an option," she said.

"Wise."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward moment between them. 

"So," Spike finally asked. "What do you wanna do tonight? Having some friend over?"

Dawn shook her head. "I rented some movies."

"Really? Which ones?"

"'Interview with the Vampire' and 'Ten things I hate about you'" she stopped and grinned, knowing that Spike would totally hate her choices. Waiting for his answer. 

"Oh, come on, luv. You can't be serious," he finally said. "'Interview with the vampire'? That movie is anything but real. And you're gonna make me watch a sappy love movie?"

"First, I don't care if you think 'Interview with the vampire' is bad. It has Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise and Antonio Banderas in it. That's enough to convince me. And 'Ten things I hate about you' is good. You just have to give it a try."

"I don't _want_ to. For God's sake, Nibblet. Couldn't you have worse taste in movies?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Look who's talking. The Big Bad 'Passions" watcher."

Spike pointed at her with his finger, and opened his mouth a couple of times, but nothing came out of it. Dawn laughed at this.

"Just watch the movies. You might enjoy them."

"I doubt it."

Dawn sighed in desperation. "Come on, Spike! They're just movies. Not the end of the world."

Spike was about to say something else, but decided against it. What was the point? He knew he was going to watch the bloody movies anyway. And he didn't want to start another fight with Dawn. 

And hour later they were watching 'Ten things I hate about you'. He wouldn't admit it, but he was actually enjoying the movie. He shot a glance to Dawn. Again. She was watching it with a slight smile on her face, taking absently pop corns in her mouth. At that moment he felt a desperate urge to grab her and kiss her or something. He shook his head in which he thought was a discrete way, and tried to focus on the movie.

There he was again. She knew she wasn't imagining it! He was glancing at her. It made her stomach feel weird. Like the first time Mark had kissed her. And then he shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. She wondered what was crossing his mind. While her thoughts kept coming back to the night he had kissed her. But it was wrong. He didn't want her. It was the Buffy part in her that he wanted. He was trying to find Buffy in Dawn. Well, he wouldn't be able to. Buffy and Dawn were two very different persons... Buffy, it still hurt to think about her sometimes. Anyway, back to Spike. He wouldn't hurt her. She was being friendly again with him, but just because it was very tiring to be angry with him all the time. He needed a life -not literally, but... he needed to get over Buffy. It was either that what had made him kiss her or a very sick way to toy with her feelings. 

She saw him shake his head again. 

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Spike jumped a little, while Dawn's voice broke his thoughts. 

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you were okay."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Great."

Dawn gave him an odd look. "Okay."

"Uh, Dawn?" he said, suddenly. 

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?" she said, rather oddly. 

Spike sighed. What was he doing? He was okay with Dawn being nice to him. Why was he ruining it? Still, there was the doubt ringing in his head. 

But he wouldn't do it. He couldn't. Dawn would be pissed, and she'd stop talking to him again. It wasn't worth it.

"Spike?" she said.

"Uh.. I.. forgot. I forgot what I was going to ask you."

Dawn shot him and odd look. A mixture of confusion and... relieve? "Okay."

They finished watching the movies. They sat there for a while, doing nothing.

"I'm bored," Dawn finally said. 

"So, what you want to do about it, Bit?"

Dawn shrugged casually. "We could go patrolling."

"No. Way."

"Oh, come on, Spike. I can fight now. You taught me how, remember?"

"It was just in case problems found you. Not for _you_ to go finding them."

"Oh, Spike, _please!_ There's nothing to do here. And you'll be there."

After arguing a couple of minutes, Spike finally agreed. So now they were walking through the quiet streets. Spike was starting to feel uncomfortable again. But Dawn didn't seem to notice. Just now, Spike realized they never talked about the kiss. He shook his head, for a strange reason it kept coming back to his mind.

"So," Dawn said, trying to make conversation. "How did you like the movies?"

"They were okay." Dawn shoot him a look. "That's all I'm saying."

Dawn laughed. She _laughed_. 

But her laugh didn't last much. For a vampire -a bad one -jumped in front of them. Dawn screamed. The vampire laughed. Dawn reacted and kicked him -hard. The vamp growled. 

"You'll pay for that, little girl."

"Get away from her, mate," Spike warned. "Or else..."

But the vampire and Dawn were already fighting. Spike had to admit Dawn was good, not as good as Buffy had been, but pretty good for a common girl... just that Dawn wasn't that common. 

Spike watched dumbly for a moment. Then realized Dawn needed help. The vamp was winning. The vamp grabbed her and pull her up. Dawn kicked him, but he didn't let go. Just then Spike reacted. He threw a stake to him, making him dust. That caused him to throw Dawn away, making her to fly towards Spike. 

They both fell down. Spike landed on top of Dawn. 

He looked down at her. She looked at him. Their eyes locked for a moment. 

Dawn was dying inside. They were so close! She was a mess. But she shouldn't let Spike know. No, he wasn't interested in _her_, she just reminded him of Buffy.

Spike saw confusion and hurt in her eyes. He wondered why. But at the moment he didn't care. Dawn's face was inches away from him. It was just too much tempting. Before he knew what was he doing, he was leaning forward, closer to her face.

Dawn started. He was going to kiss her! Again! No, he couldn't. She certainly wanted it, but it would be wrong. She moved her face, and put a hand in his chest, making him stop.

"Spike," she said, warningly. 

Spike came back to his senses. Dawn had stopped him from almost kissing her. Again. If he could have sighed, he would have. But he just moved off her, without saying anything. Not even apologizing, although he knew he probably should have. 

Dawn stood up, too. They walked silently to her house. An awkward silence between them. Spike was angry. He could have sworn Dawn wanted him to kiss her... but then, she didn't.

They reached Dawn's place. Willow was waiting for them on the door. 

"Oh, thanks God you're okay. We were so worried! But where were you?"

Neither of them said anything. "Oh, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're okay! Come on, Dawnie, you should get some sleep. It's past midnight! Uh, Spike, you wanna come in?" she said, hesitantly.

"Uh, no. Thanks Red. But I think I should get going." He shot a last look to Dawn, who quickly looked away, before walking away.

****

Author's note: I'll be pasting the next chapter soon, but don't forget to review! 


	6. Part 6

****

Author's note: Mmm... I really, really don't know what to say hehe. So just read and review, please. 

****

Disclaimer: I know I didn't paste this on the previous chapters, but I forgot. Anyway, you all know it, don't you. Only the plot's mine. 

Dawn plopped on her bed, and sighed loudly. Seconds later, someone knocked the door.

"Come in." It was Tara. "Hey."

"Hi, Dawnie. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Is something bothering you?"

Dawn looked up. This was Tara. She could trust Tara.

"It's just... well, there is this guy I'm dating, right? And he's great. He's really cute, and nice, and funny, and smart. I mean, that is really, really hard to find, isn't it?"

Tara nodded, confused. "I don't see what the problem is."

"Well, there's also this other... guy. And he makes me feel different. But he's not someone I should like. He's like... I dunno, dangerous, maybe. And I don't think he likes me, anyway. But I can't help liking him, you know. And Mark -the guy I'm dating -I don't wanna hurt him."

Tara stared at Dawn eyed-widened. "God, Dawnie. I don't know what to tell you. I think that maybe you should give your boyfriend a chance. He seems like a very nice guy. But you can't tell your heart how to feel. Dawn, you're sure the other guy doesn't like you?"

"Positive," she hesitated for a moment. "Well, he... no, he doesn't like me."

Meanwhile, Spike was having the same discussion with himself, walking one side to another of his crypt. He knew he shouldn't have kissed Dawn. He shouldn't have tried to kiss her again. And he knew he should've apologized. But why to apologize for something he didn't regret. He needed to talk to Dawn. That what he had to do. He'd apologize. Yes, that's what. Even if he didn't regret it, he would. Just to not loose Dawn.

The perfect opportunity came to him a week later. Dawn was going to a party; one the witches did know about. With Mark. Tara had asked him if he could pick Dawn up and leave her at Xander and Anya's. They were going out. Again. Spike thought they were doing too much of that lately. But he didn't complain. He really needed to talk to Dawn.

So, it was a Friday night. About midnight. And he was walking without thinking. So, he was picking Dawn up. What? He'd just appear and ask for her and tell her 'I'm taking you to Anya's'? But when he arrived to the party, Dawn was waiting for him with her friend Janice. Spike could tell she was a bit drunk, but still conscious of her actions.

When she saw him she said good-bye to Janice and started walking to Spike.

"Hello," she said, rather coldly.

"Hello, Bit." 

They started walking silently. Until the silence was unbearable.

"So," Spike said, saying the first thing that plopped in his head. "where's your _boyfriend_?"

"He left early," she said, no emotion in her voice.

"Oh."

Silence again. They walked like this until they were two streets away of Xander's place. Spike couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen, Dawn," he said, before he knew what was he doing. "I need to talk to you."

"We are talking, aren't we?"

"No, luv. We aren't talking. We need to talk." 

He was going to apologize. He really was. But when he looked down at her, all his speech was erased from his mind. All he could think about was the kiss.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Spike, I'm kind of drunk. My head hurts. I should really get some sleep. Can't we talk some other time?"

"No, Nibblet. We can't. You have been postponing this. We are going to talk _now_."

"I've been postponing what, Spike?"

"This bloody talk. You've been avoiding it. And me too. But we are talking now."

She sighed. "Spike, I'm blank. What you wanna talk about?"

"The kiss," he blurted.

"Oh... that." She moved uncomfortable.

"Yes, that. I was planning to apologize, but you know what? I'm not gonna. And you know why? Because I don't bloody regret it. In fact, I'm doing it again. And I'm warning you. So you can stop me if you bloody want to. 'Cause, don't you dare to deny it, Dawn. I know you bloody felt something, just the way I did. I'm going to kiss you. What you gonna do about it, pet? You gonna let me? You gonna stop me? Well, make your choice now, Dawn."

Dawn didn't know what to say, what to do. She was too shocked. But before she could think, Spike was kissing her. And she surprised herself when she found herself kissing him back. She put her hands on his neck, and kissed him. Softly at first, but then the kiss grew more passionate. Dawn came back to her senses. What the hell was she doing? She had a boyfriend! And this was Spike. She was kissing Spike two houses away from Xander's. Xander, who totally hated Spike. But still, she was kissing him. Dawn broke the kiss. So suddenly Spike started. 

She breathed heavily. "No," she whispered. "No. This is wrong. This is a mistake." She said, and she ran away to Xander and Anya's. 

Spike stared at Dawn run away. He was angry. And hurt. But mostly angry. He had warned Dawn about the kiss. And she had kissed him back. Yet, now she was running away without before saying it was a mistake. He started to walk away. But as he reached his home, Spike had decided to have a little chat with Dawn, before she continued to toy with his feelings. Tomorrow, it'd be. 

He walked angrily. Not knowing that a pair of brown eyes had watched everything. 


	7. Part 7

****

Author's note: Please review! I'm sad I'm not getting many reviews... just like two per chapter.... Well, anyway. I'll keep writing and I hope you review. Hope you like it.

Dawn walked with Xander the next afternoon. She had spent the morning with Anya and Xander. Talking with them. It had been a very long time since she had last seen them, and their new baby was just adorable. 

So, here she was now with Xander. He was walking her home. She honestly wished people would stop doing this. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was turning seventeen in a couple of months!

"So, Dawnster," Xander was saying. "How was your party last night? Had fun?"

Dawn nodded absently. "It was okay," she said. "No big deal. It was just a party."

"I'm glad you had fun." 

"So, how's Jason?" she asked. She knew that once Xander was started talking about his new born son, he wouldn't stop in a long time. That gave her the chance to think. 

She was so confused. Last night, she had kissed Spike. And she had liked it. But she had a boyfriend. They had been dating for a month and a week, two weeks since Spike had first kissed her. Just that that time she hadn't kissed him back. And the weirdest thing was, Spike had warned her, and still she had not done anything about it. She even kissed him back. If Xander knew... if Janice knew...if Mark knew. Mark. How was she going to face him?

They finally reached her house. Tara was waiting for her, with a worried look on her face. 

"So, I leave you here. Hope to see you soon again, Dawnie."

"Yeah. Say hello to Jason for me, would you?"

"Sure. See you, Tara." He waved at them and walked away.

"Hi, Tara," Dawn said.

"Hey, Dawnie. How was the party?

"It was okay."

"Eh, you have visit," she said.

"Who?"

"Dunno. Some boy. He seems upset. He's waiting in the living room."

They walked in. The boy was Mark. 

Tara eyed them. "Well, I'll leave you alone," she whispered at Dawn, who nodded.

"Hi, Mark," she said, leaning to kiss him. But he pushed her away.

"Don't," he said. "Dawn, can we go outside? I need to talk to you."

Dawn sighed. Too much 'I need to talk to you' s for two days.

"Sure."

They walked to the porch. 

"Mark, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is something wrong."

"What is it?"

"Dawn, I saw you."

Dawn gave him a blank look, fearing what he might mean.

"Last night. I saw you. And that guy. You kissed him."

"What?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Dawn. I'm mad enough. I don't need you to lie to me." There was a mixture of anger and hurt in his voice. 

"Mark, it's not like it seems. He.. he kissed me.. and..."

"And you didn't stop him! In fact, you kissed him back!"

"Mark-"

"Dawn, if you didn't want to be with me you could've told me."

"I do want to be with you, Mark!" Her eyes were starting to get watery.

"Why did you kiss someone else, then?"

"Mark, please. I wasn't thinking. I was drunk! I didn't mean to. Please, you gotta believe me."

"Why? Why should I believe you, Dawn? I mean, we've been just dating for a bit more than a month and you've already cheated on me!"

"I didn't cheat on you! It was just one kiss," she said, her voice breaking. She was crying now. "It didn't mean anything. Please, Mark. Please believe me."

He sighed. "I want to believe you, Dawn. But I can't."

"Mark, I'm so sorry."

"I know. I know you are. But I can't pretend I don't know what happened, when I saw you with my own eyes. I can't forget." He took a deep breath. "We can't go out anymore."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes, Dawn. I think I am."

"Mark, please don't do this..." Her tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. He raised his hand and put one away with his thumb.

She sighed. "Can we... can we at least be friends?" she asked. 

He smiled sadly. "I don't think that's a very good idea. I really like you, you see. And to be your friend, it'd only hurt us both."

"Mark...I... please."

"I'm sorry, Dawn. I really wish things were different. I wish you wouldn't have kissed that guy. I wish you liked me the way you like him."

"Mark, come on. I don't like that guy. It was a mistake. I was drunk. Please."

"I really wish I could believe you." He leaned and gave her a quick kiss. Then he walked away.

Dawn fell to the ground and started sobbing. She really had screwed things up. Mark had broken up with her, and he was hurt. She was hurt. She felt guilty. She was angry with herself. For kissing Spike. For liking Spike. For even be thinking of Spike when she should be thinking of Mark.

She sat there, crying, for like seemed hours. Until the sky was dark. 

Spike walked quickly through the streets. He was going to talk to Dawn, weather she wanted or not. 

When he reached her house, the first thing he noticed was Dawn. She was curled in the porch. He started to walk over there. Anger running through his system.

Dawn heard some noise, and looked up, just to see Spike standing in front of her. She suddenly felt with an urge of yell at him, hit him. She was so pissed. He had ruined her whole existence. She had it all under control until he had kissed her. 

Spike was about to start yelling, when Dawn looked up. Her eyes were red from crying and she seemed really upset. But that sad look suddenly became in an angry one. 

"You!" she yelled suddenly. "I hope you're happy now! You ruined it! You did it!"

Tears had started coming again.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" he said, hotly.

"It's all your fault!"

"Would you care explaining what are you babbling about?"

"He broke up with me! You moron. If you hadn't... God! I really liked him, he's such a nice guy. You screwed everything up!"

Spike felt a bit of sympathy toward her. But it didn't reached his anger.

"And why is it _my_ fault that _your_ little boyfriend broke up with you?!"

"He saw... you... last night..." she wasn't able to finish the sentences.

Spike got it. "Well, it's not something I did by myself, is it? If I remember correctly, you kissed me back, didn't you Dawn? That makes you as guilty as I am!"

Dawn slapped him -hard. "You... you jerk! You ruined it all. I really cared about this guy. It was all going perfect until you... if you hadn't... I wouldn't... God! I can't even speak to you!"

Dawn started to walk in the house, but Spike grabbed her arm making her stop. 

"No, Dawn. You're not running away this time. You are going to stay here and face what you did."

She glared angrily at him. "Spike, I'm not in the mood for you right now. You are the last person I want to see at this moment. So please go!"

"No, pet. I'm not gonna go. You have to face what you did! Now, this is the facts: you kissed me Dawn!"

"No! _You_ kissed me!"

"And you bloody kissed me back!"

"I was drunk! I wasn't thinking!"

"So, what are you saying? That you didn't feel anything? Nothing at all!"

Dawn looked down. "Exactly. That's what I'm saying."

Spike put his hand under her chin and gently made her look up at him. "Dawn, look at me. Can you look me in the eyes and honestly say that you didn't feel anything?"

Tears were running as freely as ever. Dawn felt her insides dying. But this was wrong. She had hurt enough for Spike's cause. 

"Yes, Spike," she whispered, but Spike heard. "That's why I'm saying. I didn't feel anything. I don't feel anything for you." 

Spike felt his insides breaking. He knew the girl was lying. So why wouldn't she admit the true? He knew she felt guilty. But yet... 

Spike glared at her. Then he kissed her hardly. He pressed his lips against hers. Then he pulled apart. "So, you don't feel anything for me, huh? That didn't mean anything to you, did it?"

Dawn looked down. One tear fell on Spike's shoe. "No."

Spike walked away angrily. God! This girl was going to drive him crazy! He had to get her out of his system. The thing was, he couldn't.

****

Author's note: The end of another chapter. Hope to be pasting the next soon. Don't forget to review.

P.S. - Maybe I won't be updating much next week. My finals start. That sucks, I hate exams. 


	8. Part 8

****

Author's note: A new chapter! Hope you guys like it! Please review, your reviews make me keep writing. Really! And I'm really sorry about all the grammar mistakes, it's just English isn't my first language, so... 

****

Disclaimer: BtVS and all the characters belong to Mr. Joss (does it spell it like that?) I only own the plot. (Like you don't know it already). 

Things were pretty cold between them since then. They never saw each other only when they absolutely had to; when Willow asked him to look over her. 

And those times, they didn't talk to each other at all. Dawn usually had some friend over, or said she had a lot of homework and disappeared in her room.

Two weeks later Dawn and Janice were in the living room. Doing pretty much nothing. Eating a bunch of junk food in front of the television. Spike was in the kitchen, listening to the girls' conversation.

"That guy is cute," Janice said, pointing to a boy in the TV. 

"Which one?"

"That. The one with green eyes."

"Yeah. He is cute." Dawn knew Spike was listening to them. So she decided to add. "He kinda looks like your brother."

Janice giggled. "Dawn! I thought you were sore for your break-up with Mark."

"I am. I'm just admitting your brother's cute."

A mischievous grin spread in Janice's face. "Well, you'll be happy to know he broke up with her girlfriend."

"How come?"

She shrugged. "I think he finally realized she was a total brainless." After a moment Janice said: "You should go out with him."

Dawn almost choked. Spike's unbeatable heart stopped. "What?" Dawn said, voicing his thoughts.

"Well, why not? He thinks you're cute, too. You're single, he's single. And you're both...hurt. You'd make a good couple."

"Janice, that's nuts."

"Why?"

"First of all, he's your brother. Wouldn't that be weird for you?"

"I prefer he dating you, than he dating one of those stupid sluts."

"And the other thing you said. We both just ended a relationship. It's not like I can start a new one a week later. It really hurt me when he broke up with me," she said, saying the last part louder, so Spike would hear without a problem.

"You know, you never told me why he broke up with you."

Dawn sighed. "Just... a misunderstood. It was a stupid mistake, it doesn't even worth telling it."

"If you say so. Gosh, Dawn. I'm so bored. Let's go out."

"Out?"

"Yeah. Let's go to The Bronze." 

"Right now? You do realize that your brother will be here in two hours."

"Yeah, I know. We'll be back sooner than that. Come _on_. We can meet cute guys over there."

Dawn was silent for a moment. "Okay, let's go. I need a one-night-guy."

"That's my girl!"

They stood up, and started to walk to the door. Spike was about to say something when Dawn yelled:

"Hey, Spike! We're going out!"

Spike was about to say that she wasn't aloud out in school night, but it would mean arguing with Dawn, that would mean he had to talk to her more than the needed.

"Okay!" he yelled back, not moving from his place. "Just make sure you come home before the witches do."

"We will."

"The witches?" Janice whispered. "Why does he call them 'the witches'?"

Dawn shrugged casually. "He never calls people by their name."

Two hours later they returned laughing hysterically. Spike could tell they had drank, but he didn't say anything. 

"Oh, my God, Dawn! That was awesome!" Janice was practically yelling, while walking through the dark room. "I mean, I didn't see it coming! And I truly believe neither did he!"

"Come on, Janice, it wasn't such a big deal," Dawn said, giggling. 

"For you, it is! I never thought you'd kiss some guy you know from half an hour just like that! I mean, he didn't even know your name."

Dawn giggled. Then, knowing Spike would be some place near, listening, she add. "Really, it wasn't a big deal. It was just one of those, you know, meaningless kisses."

"Meaningless kisses?" Janice said, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know you knew about those."

Dawn smiled. "Well, there's two things you learned about me today. One: I can kiss guys without feeling anything, and two: I know about meaningless kisses. Besides, I'm a little drunk, I wasn't really thinking. Oh, and Janice, this was an unique time. I'm not planning to become a kiss slut"

Janice laughed. "Whatever. It was great." 

Dawn let herself fall in the couch. Janice followed her example -sitting on Spike.

"Aahh!" Janice stood up, quickly. "What the-" she saw Spike. "Oh, God..."

Spike stood up and turned on the light. "So, I'm guessing you girls had fun," he said, with a mischievous smile. 

Dawn sighed loud. When she was thinking of something harsh to answer him, the doorbell rang. "That must be your brother," she said to Janice, who nodded. 

Dawn went to answer the door. Indeed, it was Janice's brother. Dawn smiled widely. 

"Hi!" she said.

"Dawnie! Look at you, getting prettier everyday," he said, coming in. 

Dawn giggled. "Well, you're not so bad yourself." 

"I know."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "I heard you broke up with your girlfriend." Janice's brother glared at her sister. 

"I heard you broke up with your boyfriend," he said to Dawn. Now it was Dawn's time to glare at her friend, who just shrugged. 

Dawn sighed. "No. Actually, it was him who broke up with me."

"Really? That was a stupid guy. Can I ask why?"

Dawn shrugged. "A misunderstood. A huge misunderstood," she said, eyeing slightly at Spike.

"Well, maybe we can go out sometime, then."

"Maybe."

"Well, Dawnie, I'll better get taking my dearest sister to home. See you later."

"Bye."

"Bye, Dawn." Janice said. Then, whispering in her ear, she add: "I told you he has the hots for you."

"Janice!" The only thing she got for an answer was a giggle.

When Janice and her brother had left, Dawn walked in the kitchen, followed by a very mad vampire.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said, coldly.

"Coffee," she answered plainly. "If Willow finds out I've been drinking, she'll turn me into a toad."

"I didn't mean about that. And you bloody know it."

For the first time in days, she looked at him in the eye. "No, Spike, I don't know. Would you be too kind to enlighten me?" she said, sarcastically. 

"Don't you bloody toy with me, Nibblet!" 

She rolled her eyes. "Don't give yourself so much importance, Spike. Not everything is about you, you know."

"Are you going out with him?"

"God! I don't know, Spike. Maybe."

"Why? Weren't you in so much pain because of the git of your ex?"

"Why not? He is a nice guy, and he's really cute. Besides, is none of your business."

"So, is it true that you kissed a guy at The Bronze?"

"Yeah. So?" she said, shrugging.

"Did you even know him?" 

"No. I didn't. I haven't seen him in my life and I don't think I'll see him again. You finished? 'Cause I'm really tired. I wanna have some sleep."


	9. Part 9

****

Author's Note: Okay, I know it took me forever to update, but I had this huge author's block. Combine that with exams, trips, friends, a lot of homework, and drama club and you get no free time. Hope you guys understand. Please, review! I'll thank you forever =) 

About two weeks later, Spike was asked to baby-sit Dawn again. It was like hell, just sitting there, listening while her friend Janice talked wonders about her brother and how much he liked her. 

It was really awkward. For both of them. 

Once they were watching TV. Dawn was sensing Spike glance at her occasionally. To be perfectly honest, this was driving her insane. She just wanted everything to be back the way they used to be. When Buffy was alive, Spike was bad and in love with _Buffy_, and all she felt for him was a little crush. Nothing big...like now. 

She sighed loudly. "Gosh," she whispered.

Spike sent her an odd look. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah..." she gave it a second thought. Maybe he wanted it too. To return back to normal. "No."

"What?"

"Not everything is alright. Spike, I don't want this anymore. This... coldness. I really miss what we used to have, that... friendship. It was so cool. So fun. And I... miss it. This... gap, it is really hurting me. It's like, I don't have anybody left anymore. You were the only one I could talk to before, and now I can't. Please, Spike. I just want things back the way they used to be."

Spike smiled sadly at her. "Nothing would make me happier, bit. But things can't be back like that. Now, let's watch the telly, okay?" 

Dawn looked sadly at him, before staring back at the TV. 

Nothing was the same again. Things between them were really odd, cold. But not cold in a harsh way, just cold in the it-hurts-too-much-to-speak-to-you kind of way. Spike only went over there when the witches asked him to look over Dawn . 

About a month later, they were kind of getting used to the fact that they weren't going to be the best friends they used to be. Well, getting used as much as they could. 

Then, one day before Dawn's birthday, she went home early. That was rare, because usually she'd get home as late as she could. But even rarer was the fact that she arrived with a bunch of friends. They were laughing hard. 

Willow and Tara stared at them, without saying anything. Spike was in the kitchen, he was in charge of sitting Dawn again. 

When they spotted the witches they got quiet suddenly. 

"Go on, tell them," Janice whispered to Dawn. 

"I bet they won't let us," she whispered back, and looked at her friends for support. 

A boy with brown hair gave her a little push. "We'll support you," he muttered to her. 

Dawn nodded at him. "Uh, guys, can I talk to you for a sec?" she said, leading Willow and Tara to the kitchen. 

Spike was lighting a cigarette when he heard a lot of noise coming from the living room, and then the three girls coming in the kitchen. Dawn shot a quick glance at him. Their eyes locked for a moment, then Dawn broke it and started talking. 

"Um, as you know, or I hope you do, tomorrow's my birthday." Willow was going to start saying something, but Dawn cut her off. "Let me finish, okay? Um, my friend Sam found out that there will be a open mic night tomorrow night. And we were hoping that you would let me go. It'll be totally safe. There's no alcohol and all my friends will go. It'll be a perfect way to celebrate. Please?"

"Oh, Dawnie. But we were planning to throw you a party, with the whole gang. You know, Anya and Xander would be here. And we were going to figure the way to make Giles to come too."

"Come on, Will. We can do that when I return. Besides, they are _my_ gang. _My _friends. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys. But I want to have fun with _my_ friends, for once, instead of _Buffy's._" 

Willow looked kind of hurt. "Dawn... I," 

"Oh, my God, Willow," she said, hearing the sadness in her voice. "I didn't mean it like that, you guys are all great. And I really appreciate what you've done for me. I just-"

"No, Dawnie, it's okay. I know what you meant." Willow said. She gulped and continued. "Of course you can go. But Spike will go with you."

Spike looked up. "What?" both Dawn and Spike said. 

"Well, I'm not risking you getting hurt."

"But I won't. I won't get hurt. I'm turning seventeen tomorrow! Please, Willow, I'll be with my friends. Can't you trust me?"

"Dawnie, I do trust you, it's just that I'd feel safer if Spike goes with you."

"Well, have you asked Spike if he can go? Maybe he has plans, or he simply doesn't wanna. Like all the baby-sitting you've made him do. I don't need someone to sit me. He's got to have an opinion, right?"

Willow looked at Spike. Spike glared at Dawn, who just looked back with an emotionless look. 

"I, uh, um, whatever," he said, shrugging. 

"Dawnie, I know it's your birthday. But do this for us, we'll feel safer knowing Spike's with you, even if you're with all your friends," Tara said. 

There was something about Tara that always made Dawn agree with her. She shrugged. "Yeah, okay. He can go." She watched out of the kitchen without looking at Spike. 

Seconds later he heard her friends asked how had it gone, and she telling him they could go but there was going to be a chaperone. _A bloody chaperone_. That was what he was. 

Spike arrived at about 7 o'clock. Tara opened the door. 

"Hi," she said. 

"Hello, pet."

"Uh, Dawn's getting ready. You're early. Some friends of her are picking her up about at eight."

"I had nothing to do at my place."

"Yeah, I figured.... uh, Spike? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure thing. What about?"

"Dawn."

"Oh."

"She's been acting kind of weird lately. I know something's wrong. She tries to act as if she's all happy, but I know she isn't. I'm worried about her. Don't you know what' wrong with her?"

"Why would I know?"

"Because you're her best friend. At least you used to be. And she trusts you. You were the one that helped her out of her grief when Buffy died." 

"That was a long time ago. Things have changed, pet."

Tara sighed. "I know. I just thought you might know if something's up."

Spike thought of something convincing to say. "Well," he began. "I know she and her little boyfriend broke up. Maybe that's it."

Tara shrugged. "Maybe. I doubt it, though."

Spike eyed at her, curious. "How come?"

"Promise me you won't tell her I told you."

Spike gave her a weird look, but agreed anyway.

"Well, the other night I talked to her. She was still dating that guy. She didn't tell me exactly what was going on, but I found out that she was really confused."

"Confused?"

"Yeah. I mean, she said she was dating this guy that she really cared about, but there was this other guy she liked, but she shouldn't like. That he was... I think dangerous is the word she used. Anyway, she seemed pretty upset about it, and about the fact that she thought the guy -the bad one- didn't like her back or something. Um, Spike, is there any chance you know who that guy is?" 

Spike shook his head silently. "No idea." Tara gave him a sad smile. 

"Well, if you get to know something, would you please tell me? I'm worried about her." Spike nodded.

Dawn chose that moment to walk down the stairs. Spike heard her steps, and turned to see her. She looked stunning. She was wearing black leather pants, and a baby blue top that matched her eyes. Her hair down like a dark bright waterfall, and blue eyeshadows that made her eyes to stand out, and bright pink lip gloss. Spike stared at her in awe. Tara stood up to hug her.

"Oh, my God, Dawnie. You look awesome! You're gonna break some hearts." _Sure she will_, Spike thought. 

Dawn giggled. "Thanks, Tara." Spike couldn't stop staring at her. When Dawn looked back at him, he came back to reality. "Hello, Spike," she said. 

"Hello, bit. Oh, I- I brought you a present ." 

"Spike, you shouldn't have..."

"I know." He smiled and handed her a little box wrapped in a red shiny paper. Dawn took it from his hands hesitantly, and started to tear the paper apart carefully. She found herself facing a little black box. "Open it." She heard Spike said. Dawn nodded. Her lips formed a perfect 'O' when she saw what was in it. It was a necklace. A gold necklace with a diamond in the shape of a tear hanging from it. 

"Oh, my God. Spike, this is beautiful." 

Spike smiled at her. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Are you kidding? I love it! Oh, my God, Spike! Thank you!" She threw herself at him, giving him a big hug. Making his chest ache a little. 

"Tara could you help me, please?" she said, handing the necklace to the witch. 

Dawn walked to a mirror and stared at her refection. "It looks great on you, pet," Spike said, walking beside her. 

"Don't do that," Dawn said. 

"Don't do what?"

"Don't stand there. I can't see you reflecting. I know you are a vampire and all, but it's still creepy." Spike nodded and moved away, smiling at her. She smiled back.

The moment was broke by the ringing of the doorbell. "I'll get it," Tara said.

Two boys, one with brown hair and the other with black hair walked in the house. _At least we know they're not vampires_, Spike thought, sarcastically. 

"Hey, birthday girl!" one of them said. 

"Hi there!" Dawn greeted them, the next thing she knew she was being hugged and congratulated by her friends. "Let me introduce you. These are Tara and Spike. Guys, these are Sam and Brad," she said, pointing the brown haired and the black haired, respectively. "Uh, Spike's the one that's coming with us." They nodded. "So, where are Janice and Chris?" 

"They'll meet us at the club, they wanted to get early to apart our places," Brad said. 

"So, should we get going, then?" Spike asked. They three teenagers nodded at him. "See you later, Tara."


	10. Part 10

****

Author's Note: I know I took me forever to update. And I'm _really, really_ sorry. But I practically don't have much time, and I have this awful author's block... oh, how I hate it. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. I'm just borrowing the characters. And the song belongs to BBMAK. 

Spike walked silently behind Dawn and her friends, hearing them laugh, hoping he could be part of Dawn's life once again. 

After what seemed hours of walking to Spike, they finally reached the club. There was a large crowd outside. They made their way inside, trying to find their friends. 

"Hey, Dawnie! Over here!" a boy yelled. Dawn turned to see her friend Chris. 

"Hello, you guys!" Janice reached over her and gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday, girlfriend."

"Happy birthday, Dawnie," Chris said, giving her a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Dawn blushed a little. "Thank you."

"So," said Janice. "We saved our places. There's three persons before us. Then there's Chris's turn, then mine, then Dawn's, Brad's and Sam's."

"What about him? Isn't he singing?" Sam said, pointing at Spike with his head. They all turned to look at him. 

"What? Me singing? No bloody way. I'm just here as a chaperon, remember?" The teens shrugged before going to look for a table. 

When they were settled, a young guy started announcing the participators. Spike saw Janice exchange a look with Dawn, who smiled at her and nodded. 

People lowered their voices when the first girl started singing. Her voice wasn't all that great, but it was bearable. Not like the second guy, his voice was awful, in Spike's opinion, it was worse than the Poof's. Then it was another boy. 

When Chris's turn arrived, Dawn and her friends cheered at him hardly. He was really good. Some people stopped talking to listen at him, but there was still some whispers in the audience. When he finished the people clapped at him, and his friends cheered at him. Janice giggled hysterically during her performance. 

Then it was Dawn's turn. The stood nervously while the guy announcing gave her a reassurance smile. She smiled back at him and then at her friends.

"Go, Dawnie!" Chris yelled. 

She walked to the music guy, telling him which track she was singing. Spike thought she looked a little pale.

"She's awesome," Sam whispered to Spike. "Her voice is amazing, you'll see the effect the has in the people."

"Why is she so pale?" Spike asked the boy next to him, without looking at him.

"She always gets really nervous. I don't know why; she's great. You'll see." 

Dawn shot a quick glance at Spike when the music started. They locked eyes for a moment, but then Dawn closed hers and started singing. When hearing the first notes all the people in the place went quiet. Sam was right, her voice was amazing. 

Dawn took a deep breath to calm herself down and started her song. 

__

There are so many reasons that I find to run to you   
'Cause there's so little loving in my life, now I am away  
And thinking about it, I want things back how they used to be   
'Cause there is no way around it, nothing good comes easily   
So much between us and we both know that it's wrong   
So I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong   


So here I am all by myself, thinking of you nobody else   
There is a feeling inside, and as hard as I try it just won't go away   
Are you finding it hard it all on your own   
Having to face each night alone   
Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need   
And I miss you more each day   


So many feelings, emotions running away with me   
'Cause it's you that I believe in, and I love this one so deep   
So much between us and we both know that it's wrong   
So I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong   
Back where I belong   


So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else   
There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away   
Are you finding it hard it all on your own   
Having to face each night alone   
Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need   
And I miss you more each day   


Now I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong   
Back where I belong   


So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else   
There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away   
Are you finding it hard it all on your own   
Having to face each night alone   
Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need   
And I miss you more each day   


When she finished singing, all the people suddenly started clapping hardly. Her voice was hypnotizing. She smiled at the crowd, before running to her friends. Spike stared at her while she received compliments from her friends. There was something in her voice... the feeling in it, in her song. Spike couldn't help wondering. 

"Oh, my God, Dawn. That was so great!" Janice said.

"It was amazing, just amazing."

"You were stunning, Dawnie." 

"Thank you, guys," she said, shyly. 

She took seat beside Spike, without looking at him. 

"Great song, luv," he whispered at her.

"Thanks," she said, still without looking at him.

The rest of the night Dawn ignored Spike completely. She clapped with the rest of her friends while people sang. Spike's mind kept wondering about the song she had sang. Had she meant something?

The night finally reached its end. Dawn's friends said good-bye to each other. That Chris guy even offered himself to walk Dawn home. But backed off after Spike's '_I_'ll take her home, mate." 

They walked silently. "That Chris guy wants something with you," Spike said after a moment.

He could see Dawn blush in the darkness. "He does not," she said.

"A little too friendly in my opinion."

"That's just the way he is. We're just friends."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true! And even if he did, I don't feel anything for him other than friendship. He's really sweet and everything, but he's just a good friend."

Spike nodded. And the silence came once more.

"You should've sang," Dawn said after a moment.

"What?"

"You should've sang."

"No bloody way."

"Why not? It's really fun."

"What would I have sang, anyway?"

"Whatever you felt like singing."

"You were bloody terrific up there, bit."

She smiled at him and then looked at the ground. 

"So, Nibblet. I've been wondering all night." She looked up at him. "That song, what made you sing it?"

Dawn shrugged. "I don't know. I like it. I guess that was it."

"Really? No secret meaning hidden in it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just that it sound a little familiar."

"Spike," she said warningly. "Don't."

"What?" he said, innocently. "Don't what?"

She sighed. "Nothing. Just forget it."

"No, Dawn. I won't forget it. What were you saying?"

"Nothing! I wasn't gonna say anything!"

"Don't lie to me, platelet. I know you better than anybody. What were you saying?"

"Would you stop it? I wasn't saying anything. Gosh, you're so stubborn."

"Like you don't like it," he whispered, barely audible.

But in the quietness of the night, Dawn heard. "What!"

"You heard, Dawn. You've been teasing me, and toying with me, and I'm not bloody take it anymore."

"_I_ have been teasing you? Please, Spike. _You _are the one that keeps... that keeps..."

"Kissing you?"

"Well, yes!"

"Like you didn't like it!"

Dawn opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before finding her voice. "That is so not the point!"

Spike smirked. "So you did like it."

"Shut up! I... I... I didn't! Okay?"

"So would you stop me if I kiss you right now?"

"Spike, don't," she pleaded. 

"So you wouldn't?"

"Spike..."

"What the bloody hell do you want, Nibblet?!"

"What?"

"I simply can't understand you, 'cause you don't seem to bloody mind when I kiss you, do you? But you keep telling me not to."

"I told you what I want! I told you I wanted to be friends!"

"And I bloody told you we couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"That's not a reason!"

"Okay, you want a reason? I'll give you your bloody reason. We can't be friends when one of us wants more. But you don't bloody understand that, do you?"

Dawn looked at him for a moment. "I do," she whispered.

"You do what?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, desperately. "I understand, Spike! 'Cause I feel that way, okay?"

"What's the problem, then?"

"It's not me who you want," she said. Her eyes had started to feel with tears.

Spike was confused. "It isn't?"

"No," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "It's the Buffy part you see in me. It's her who you want. Because I killed her! She did what I was supposed to do. I ruined your life, un-life, whatever, and Scoobies's. The only reason they keep me is because I remind them of her, because I was made out of her!" 


End file.
